


Kidneys

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Devilishly Delicious [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Trixie sees the light and Chloe is in the dark as usual.Note, I don't own these characters, I just close my eyes and they do stuff and I try to write it down.Proofed by the author so all bad puns, clumsy sentences and grammatical errors are my fault.





	Kidneys

**Author's Note:**

> This recipe is based on a recipe from The London Ritz book of Breakfasts. Give it a go, it really is delicious.

“Eeewwwwe… that’s yucky.” Trixie grimaced as she looked at the bowl placed in front of her. She prodded the contents , a look of revulsion ran across her face.

“Yuk, it’s slimy and full of blood, what is it?”

“Lamb’s kidneys, a delicious but often ignored delicacy”

Trixie shuddered and stuck out her tongue.

“Mom, come and see what Lucifer has brought, it’s DISGUSTING.”

Chloe put down the case file she reviewing, walked over to the counter and stared at the bowl.

“ What are those?” she said with a shudder.

A look of annoyance spread across Lucifer’s face, “as I said before , lamb’s kidneys, nutritious and delicious, please Detective, have a little faith.”

“Ok, how are you going to cook them?”

Lucifer grinned at her, “Devilled of course.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to her case files. 

“Right urchin, time to learn some knife skills.”

While Trixie went to get her knife, Lucifer took out the pans , chopping boards and ingredients. 

“Because this is messy we can write the recipe down later, now wash your hands and we’ll clean the kidneys first.”

Lucifer took a kidney out of the bowl and split it along its length.

“Now we have to cut out the Medulla, the white part in the middle.”

Lucifer deftly cut around the Medulla then gathered up the pieces and put them on a plate. 

“Your turn.” 

He gave Trixie the other half of the kidney then gently put his hand over hers so she was holding the knife properly. Then he took her other hand and curled her fingertips over and placed them on the kidney. 

“Eeeww, it’s yucky.”

“Don’t worry about that, just concentrate on the kife.”

Chloe sat up and watched Lucifer standing over Trixie, gently but firmly guiding her hands. She couldn’t help but smile at the look of determination on her daughter’s face.

“That’s it, just slide the knife back and forward, then move the kidney and chop off the next bit”. 

Trixie did as she was told and beamed at Lucifer, “I did it I did it.”

Lucifer put another kidney in front of her.

“Now cut this one in half and cut the middle out.”

Ten minutes later they were all done, the chopped kidney on a plate and the waste on the end of the board. 

“Wash your hands Beatrice and we’ll cook them.”

“What do we do with the other bits?”

“Normally I’d give them to the dog.” 

Trixie’s eyes lit up.

“You have a dog?”

“I have many dogs, but none of them are here.”

Chloe looked up from her folder and tuned into the conversation. 

“Where are they?”

“In my castle, and my favourite dogs are probably asleep on my bed.”

Trixie looked at him in amazement. “You have a castle?”

“Of course Beatrice, after all I am a King, I’m the King of Hell.”

Chloe’s gave Lucifer a disapproving look as she rolled her eyes.

Lucifer turned on the stove placed a large knob of butter in the pan and put the pan on the hob. 

Turning back to Trixie he said, “the dogs are magic, they can appear and disappear.”

“Really!”

“Yes, you just have say the right words and they vanish or appear and I can even summon them to Earth if I want.”

 

Trixie was agog. 

The butter in the pan started to foam and Lucifer removed the pan from the heat. 

“Can you summon one now?”

“Hmm, that would not be a good idea, they are rather large and humans find them scary because their eyes glow red. They are Hellhounds after all. And,“ looking at Chloe, “Your Mother would not approve, not that she believes a word I’ve said,” shooting her a withering look.

“Why do their eyes glow red?

“An act of defiance I suppose, the red eyes are my mark, to let everyone know that I made them and not my Father.”

“What do you mean you made them?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer waved is arm in arc, “an act of creation, like Dad making all this, only different because I can’t create from nothing, I can only turn something into something else. When he booted me out of the house and I landed in Hell there was nothing except a few other of Dad’s cast offs, I had to build my own world. I was young and inexperienced, I was good at making stars but I’d never created life, my first attempts were disasters, monstrous, and I had to destroy them. Eventually I got the hang of it but I’m not as good as Dad, after all he’s called ‘All Mighty” for a reason. Also my demon’s don’t have a soul.”

“Why’s that?” Chloe asked.

“Because a soul is a spark of divinity made by Dad and they live in Guff in Heaven, and as you know that’s someone I can never go.”

Lucifer went quiet and his eyes glazed over , Chloe guessed that he was remembering his past and hardship he had undergone. She tried to lighten mood.

“Anyway , what how’s breakfast going Satan?” breaking out into a broad smile.

Lucifer snapped out of his reverie.

“Right, come on Beatrice, let’s finish this. 

Chloe stood up and stretched.

“Have I got time for a quick shower?”

“Of course love, we haven’t started cooking.”

Chloe headed to the shower and she ascended the stairs the conversation caught her attention again.

“Your Mom thinks I go and get a her coffee every day when really I just go outside for a smoke then create her favourite coffee on the way back to her desk.” He chuckled and continued.

“After all the Devil does not stand in line in Starbucks.” 

 

“Lucifer, you said you never lie?

“Correct Beatrice, I never lie.”

“If I’m really really really good will you show me a Hellhound.”

Lucifer looked down at her, considering her request. 

“Well see, but you’ll have to be super good and then I’ll only show you when your mother is not around, we don’t want to lose her mind do we.”

Trixie beamed a huge smile at Lucifer and fluttered her eyelids. 

“Hmmm, urchin, as I said we will see.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head as she continued up stairs. Trixie was truly lost in Lucifer’s metaphors, she’d have to talk to her about it. 

Lucifer turned and put the pan back on the heat and tipped in the kidney and stirred it around in the foaming butter.

“We have to fry these a little to give them some colour, then we take them out and make a sauce. Beatrice, take the loaf and cut some slices and toast them?”

Trixie took the bread knife out of the draw and started to cut the bread while Lucifer tended to the kidneys.

 

There was a clatter of steel hitting the floor and Lucifer spun around.

Trixie cried out in pain, “Ahh, Ahh, Lucifer, I’ve cut myself, it really really hurts”, she pressed one hand over the other to try to stop the flow of blood.

Lucifer pushed the pan off the heat, picked up Trixie and put on the counter top. 

“Show me.” 

 

She winced as she uncovered her hand, blood dripping onto the counter from the cut in the web between her thumb and index finger. 

Lucifer shook his head and mentally chastised himself for letting this happen.

“Bloody Hell, your mother is going kill me before she takes you to hospital then come home and kill me all over again.”

Lucifer clasped his hand around hers and she winced as he applied pressure. 

“Beatrice, I’m going do fix you hand, now don’t be afraid.”

“Look at me Beatrice.”

Trixie looked at Lucifer and her jaw dropped as his eyes began to glow, red flames flickered where his pupils should be, then the flames turned orange then white. 

“Look at your hand.”

She looked down, her hand and Lucifer’s were glowing and she could feel the wound knitting together. The glow began to fade and she looked back into is eyes. The red flames returned and he removed his hand, waved it over her uniform and the counter and the drops of blood vanished. 

 

She looked at her hand then in awe at Lucifer, his eyes were back to normal.

 

“You really are a Magician,” she whispered. “Thank you.” and flung her arms around his neck.

“No spawn, I really am the Devil,” he said has he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lucifer put his hands on her shoulders and stern look crossed his face. 

“Beatrice, you must promise not to tell anyone about this, especially your mother.”

She crossed herself. “Cross my heart and hope to die if I break my promise or tell a lie.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Really Beatrice, a simple yes would suffice. Down you get and let’s finish breakfast, I’ll cut the bread , you stir the kidneys.”

He put the pan back on the heat and Trixie began to stir while he cut the bread. 

Chloe came down stairs, looking refreshed , her hair still wet. She stopped at the foot of the stairs to watch the industrious pair in the kitchen. She couldn’t help but smile, the two of them fussing about over the frying pan and toaster. 

Lucifer looked up and saw Chloe watching them.

“Like what you see Detetive?” as a grin crossed his face. 

Chloe smiled back, “ yes, you two are adorable. How’s breakfast going?” 

“Almost done, just about to make the sauce, set the table please.”

Lucifer turned his attention to the pan and gave Trixie a slotted spoon and plate while Chloe set the table.

“They are still slightly pink in the middle so take them out and put them on the plate.” 

Trixie took out the kidneys while Lucifer gathered the other ingredients. 

He put a few anchovy fillets on the chopping board and asked Beatrice to chop them. 

“I.. I don’t want to,” she said nervously.

“It’s OK, I’ll help.”

He gently took her right hand and placed it on the handle and the other hand on the top of the blade, fingers well out of the way. He put the knife over the anchovies and rocked it back and forth. 

“See, let the knife do the work.”

Lucifer scooped up the anchovies and put them the pan along with a tablespoon of English mustard, a tablespoon of Worcestershire sauce, two teaspoons of wine vinegar , two teaspoons of tomato paste , salt , a little sugar and good pinch of Cayenne pepper. He gave it good stir, tasted it for seasoning and heat then put the kidneys back including the juice on the plate and turned the heat low to let it bubble for a few minutes. 

Trixie put the bread in the toaster and when it popped up she buttered it.

Lucifer put a piece of buttered toast on each plate and Trixie spooned the on the kidneys and sauce, a twist of salt and pepper and the dish was ready for the table. 

 

They sat down and Lucifer turned to Trixie. 

“Now Beatrice, remember your promise, you will at least have one mouthful of everything we cook.”

She stabbed a piece of kidney and cut the corner off the bread and shoved it into her mouth and swallowed it. 

Lucifer frowned at her. “Try masticating next time, you’ll find you can actually taste the food.”

“Lucifer!”

“Masticate darling,” he said with a smile, “it means chew, anyway eat up it’s better hot than cold.”

Chloe put some toast and kidney into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 

Lucifer looked at her expectantly.

“I’ve masticated and it was goooood” she said with a smirk.

“Well I’m glad it was good for you darling.”

Lucifer took a mouthful of food and made the most sinful noise as he chewed , Chloe’s ears went pink.

“Lucifer behave,” Chloe warned, glancing over at Trixie.

“Grown ups are so weird,” Trixie said out loud as she pushed the kidneys off the toast . She took a bite of her toast and decided it was quite good but the sauce a little spicy.

Lucifer eyed Trixie’s plate. 

"Spawn, If you are not going to eat your kidneys, can I have them?”

“Sure”

Lucifer picked up Trixie’s plate and scraped the kidneys onto his own. 

Breakfast continued without incident and after the food was eaten they shared a pot of tea. Chloe had trouble locating a teapot for the loose leaf English Breakfast that Lucifer had brought and Lucifer made a mental note to buy her a better one.

When the washing was done and kitchen clean Lucifer helped Trixie write up the recipe in her note book , he taught her some of the finer points of using her fountain pen, not to press to hard and not to push the pen into the paper. He then showed her how to form her letters better and after an hour she was really happy with the page in her book. 

As Lucifer was about to leave Chloe took his hand and gave him hug. 

“Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to Trixie, and, for what it’s worth I enjoyed breakfast, it was something I’ve never eaten before and the flavours were so different.”

“My pleasure Detective, I’m glad you liked it.”

Chloe let him go but not before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“See you on Monday at the Precinct.”

Chloe shut the door and walked over to Trixie.

“What you drawing Trix?”

“Lucifer’s castle and his Hellhounds.”

Chloe rubbed her daughters back.

“Trix, you know they’re just stories? He’s not really the King of Hell.”

Trixie stopped drawing and looked at her Mom and smiled.

“It’s OK Mom, I know.” 

There was something about her daughters reply that unsettled her, Chloe thought that she could hear pity in her voice. Something else was nagging at Chloe as she watched her hand move over the paper.

“Trix, you had a scar there,” pointing at her wrist, “when you fell in the playground.”

Trixie put her pen down and examined her hand and huge smile spread across her face. 

“Oh I did, It got better.”

 

That evening Lucifer stood on the balcony enjoying the evening air and a cigarette, next to him sat an enormous hound. He ran his hand through its main then scratched its ear as it leaned into his touch. 

“Gwyllgi, there is someone I want you meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a street market in Sydney Australia (my home) and a food vendor had kidneys on the menu. I was intrigued so I ordered as it is unusual to see kidneys on a menu anywhere these days. 
> 
> I was served with kidneys fried with onion, red and yellow pepper and seasoned with something like Ras-el-hanout. All of that was stuffed into a split baguette. Very Very good indeed.


End file.
